The Eternal Struggle
by LexiHuntzberger
Summary: ROGAN It's been ten years since her parents died. For ten years she ran and now finally she returned. But what secrets has she uncovered and with the world on the brink of war what will she do?
1. The meeting

A/N: Okay, so this is a new story. I will be continuing my other one, but this was in an entirely different category and I loved this idea…blame my muse! But that's just me, I'd love to know what you guys think and if it's worth continuing.

Just a quick thanks to all the rogan writers, each one of you, and I mean literally (I have read at least one of each of your stories), each of you have inspired me and made me a better writer without knowing it! So thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own anything otherwise I wouldn't need to write fanfics to keep me from crying.

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I WROTE THIS FOR ANOTHER STORY AND FORGOT TO CHANGE SOME OF THE CHARACTERS' NAMES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HAVE REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER IN HOPES OF CORRECTING MY MISTAKES.

ERIKA IS RORY, JUST FORGOT TO CHANGE HER NAME. NO SPLIT PERSONALITY INVOLVED HERE.

ETHAN IS LOGAN, FORGOT TO CHANGE HIS NAME.

PETER IS LUKE.

I REALLY APOLOGISE FOR ALL THE CONFUSION…FORGIVE ME!!

Prologue

Tranquil, blue skies greeted the earth. Methodical swaying motions of the grass, forever busy mingling with the wind. Sweet whispers of summer promises drifting through the air and the insanely fresh aroma of a new day bathed the earth once again at the start of a new day. Yes, all was right in the world of nature; life going on as it should. People coming and going, hardships conquered and friendships brewed. No one would be found particularly upset on a day such as this, with the cool wind hitting your face and summer singing just beyond the horizon, nobody, no one, except her…

She ran for hours, not noticing the welcoming rays of the sun and the soothing lullabies of the wind. She was hurt and destroyed. No amount of happiness would ever flow through her soul ever again. Her heart was slowly freezing. Her once innocent approach to life was now overpowered with the infuriating blanket of darkness that no one her age should have to bear. From then on she was alone. She knew her blissful winter nights by the fire were extinguished and her joyful days spent in the summer were flooded with sorrow. She had lost the only two people in her life that mattered, the only two people she could openly trust. Now she was orphaned and on her own, unsuspecting to destiny's mysterious detour in fate that she will undoubtedly stumble across in the not so distant future.

But that was ten years ago…

Chapter 1 – Who are you?

Luke Danes sat outside the lavish home resting his tired body on one of the snow white sun-chairs. He was admiring the beautiful scenery surrounding him and could not remember another day as fine as this. Usually, he was very unemotional and bitter, he had only kept a soft spot in his heart for – as he has no children of his own – the little girl and his godson. He was particularly content today, as the young mistress would be returning from her ten year journey.

'My, how I've missed that girl. Things have been awfully dull without her these past ten years. I just hope she found what she was looking for.'

Luke, at age fourty-seven, was brought out of his reverie by a sudden knock on the front door. Using his antique, wooden walking stick to support his body weight, Luke lifted himself off the chair. In the sunlight, his white hair glimmered, the many wrinkles on his face mere signs of wisdom and brown eyes, reflected that of the young, brave man from his past.

'She's finally here.'

------

Logan Huntzburger was visiting his godfather in a small country-side village, near London. He hadn't seen his godfather since the tragic death of Mr Christopher and Mrs Lorelai Hayden all those many years ago. Logan, after much encouragement, had decided to venture into the country-side before continuing on his quest to look for the specific witch to which he was destined, from birth, to protect.

Soon, very soon, the ultimate test of fate shall arise, and the legendary battle shall once again threaten the boundaries of peace and begin its cruel repetition of history. Only this time, the outcome of the battle may just sway in favour of the others. So, to cut a long story short, time was of the essence.

However, despite all of the problems in the world of the supernatural, Logan stayed at what seemed like the largest mansion in the country, helping his grandfather out wherever possible. On this particular day, he was out in the garden, riding it of all the parasitic weeds that dented its beauty. He was just about done when he heard a sudden knock at the front door.

------

"Rory, good to have you back," came the cheery voice of Luke Danes.

"It's Lorelai…and nice to see you too Luke," replied the eighteen year old teen n a tiresome and somewhat unenthusiastic voice.

"How was your journey…uh…_Lorelai_? Did you find what you were looking for?" asked the butler as he removed Rory's old coat from around her body, desperately trying to find out some information on where and how little _Rory_ had been. He had always considered her to be one of his own children and so went many a night in the past ten years without sleep, only worry. "Later Luke, right now I've got work to do," replied Rory in a tone that marked finality.

"Sure, of course. You remember where to find me if you need anything," answered the disappointed voice of her butler. This wasn't the same happy, delightful girl he remembered from years before and even though she was far more beautiful than he would ever have imagined possible; something had changed.

Rory was about to ascend the intimidating, winding flight of stairs when something out of the ordinary caught her eye. It was a boy, about 5'9, with a well toned body and an undeniably handsome face, that much was clear even though he was at the minimum, ten metres away. He was walking toward the open, glass door leading to the inside quarters of the mansion…he was walking toward her.

With each step he took, the more certain his features became. He had short, blond hair which was disarrayed in an annoyingly perfect way, his eyes were the colour of a never-ending pool of chocolate accentuated with a glow of mystery about them and his intense facial features only accentuated the mystical air about him. By the time Rory had completed scanning the mysterious boy, he had approached her. It was only then that she noticed he was only a year or two older than herself.

"Hi…um…may I help you ma'am?" came the voice of the strange boy and Rory couldn't help but notice how perfectly his voice complemented his features and vice-versa. However, Rory was not one to melt and drool over a good-looking guy. She wouldn't dream of her prince charming or even think about allowing anyone to invade on her life. She had grown up a long time ago and, to her, petty things such as love and happiness were just illusions, figments of one's imagination. She didn't believe in happiness…not anymore.

"No, I don't need any help. The owner of this house should know her way around," came Rory's cold reply, but to her amazement and clear frustration, her tone, didn't startle the boy at all, "Who are you?"

"My name is Logan Huntzberger and you are…"

"Oh, I know you. You're the son of Mitchum Huntzberger journalist extraordinaire. Well, I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden," replied Rory wearing her expressionless mask.

"So you're Rory. My godfather has told me stories from when you were a child. He just adored you," stated Logan trying a different approach, but what he kept to himself was the sudden shock he had experienced on first seeing her.

In his opinion, she was, for lack of a better expression, outright gorgeous! She had piercing blue eyes with her hair, a mixture of light and dark shades of brown, held loosely in a hair clip, allowing gentle locks of hair frame her beautiful face. Her cheekbones held her facial features in a mature manner, but her expressions were hidden beneath her perfectly carved 'stone mask' which she wore with such confidence, it wasn't difficult to become immediately intimidated. Apart from her attractive facial beauty, she wore a perfect figure, which only added to the overall gorgeousness of this girl, who he noticed, was only a year or two younger than himself.

"It's Lorelai, as I have already mentioned. Now, do you wish to tell me something, or do you take pleasure in wasting other people's time?" Rory's snapping voice pulled Logan out of his daze and brought him back to reality.

"Hey, who spat in your soup?" asked Logan a little irritated at her coldness.

"Just leave. You've wasted enough of my time already," answered Rory, never once letting her expressionless mask falter. No emotion would have ever been detected, had she not allowed her voice to drip with irritation and anger.

"Suit yourself, but have you seen my godfather anywhere?" asked Logan experiencing a little trouble keeping his temper at bay.

"Go look for him yourself. I don't have the time to keep a track on everyone's whereabouts you know. I've got better things to do," stated Rory before turning her back on Logan, successfully pushing his temper over the cliff.

"What's your problem?" Logan all but yelled to her retreating back.

"None of your business Huntzberger! Your parents never loved you so, you'd never understand," stated Rory; the latter of her sentence spoken in a tone just over a whisper. Her easily detectable vulnerability which peaked Logan's curiosity but also added fuel to his furious anger – just because he didn't get on well with his parents didn't mean she could throw it at him like that. He was trying and very slowly they were maybe getting a little close together than one being on Pluto while the other on mercury (maybe now his parents warming up a bit, but not nearly enough to put the space of seven planets behind them.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you so damn bitter!?" yelled Logan.

"You'll never understand. You're too stupid to even come close, so don't try, you'll hurt yourself," shot back Rory.

"How would you know?" asked Logan trying to stay borderline polite.

"You look like that type of person," stated Rory nonchalantly.

"Well maybe you need to get your eyes checked," snapped Logan.

"Maybe you need to look in a mirror!" shot back Rory.

"Touché, but ever heard the term never judge a book by its cover?" asked Logan, although he'd never admit it this was the first time anyone had ever challenged him…and he liked it.

"Sometimes, the cover is all you need to know the book," snapped Rory, turning on her heel and stomping away. Halfway there however, she turned back and said, "and in your case, you're a pathetic, cocky imbecile. What more is there to know? Do you really expect me to believe your character is deeper than that? Please, a five year old has more promise."

Standing awe-struck at the bottom of the stairs, Logan heard the large oak door slam. Never in his life had he met anyone so beautiful, yet so damn infuriating!!

A/N: Okay, so how was it. This is going to have a bit of magic involved it is fantasy. I just realized there aren't any Rogan fantasy fics and I thought this was a good opportunity. Tell me what you think…I need to know whether I should continue, I already have the first eleven chapters typed…I had a spark of inspiration so sue me!!

Anyway, good luck to all for everything!!!

Lassie


	2. Intense

A/N: I am so sorry about the confusion. I have dedicated an entire half page on the previous chapter explaining how sorry I am. There is no split personality and such, just my stupid self forgetting to change names. I'm soo sorry.

Just to explain some things: Rory's parents died when she was eight. (I probably will have flashbacks and bring in Lorelai's personality)

Logan is Luke's godson and is a little closer with his family than on the show. He is part of Huntzberger newspaper empire, but that doesn't play any part in the story. He is the only Huntzberger who has the magical gene. We later come to learn, that Mitchum isn't Logan's biological father and he knows this. Nevertheless, Mitchum kept him and named him heir to the company. No-one else knows that Logan isn't a true Huntzberger. Shira died several years ago and most of Mitchum's money has become depleted.

Luke is Rory's butler. He had always liked Lorelai from afar, but never interfered with hers and Chris's relationship. Lorelai loved Chris and Luke, but in the end chose Chris and eventually her feelings for Luke became platonic.

Lorelai and Chris were happily married and very rich. Logan was just as rich as them, but ever since Mitchum's firm died down a little and Shira died the Huntzberger's became low-profile and not nearly as rich as they used to be.

I hope that clears things up for you.

**Chapter 2 – You're impossible**

Thunder howled in the distance, lightning lit up the pitch black sky creating an illusion of mystical purple outlines to the rain clouds. Rory sat on the window seat of her large bedroom, watching the chaotic movements of Mother Nature. Rain tapped furiously against the window pane trying desperately to enter the warm confinements of the Hayden household. Rory was brought out of her relaxed reverie by a light knocking on the large wooden door, bearing entrance into her vast chambers.

"Come in," sighed Rory in a soft voice.

"Miss Hayden, dinner is ready," came the curt reply of one of the mansion house maids.

"Tell Luke I'll be down shortly," replied Rory lazily; not at all eager to face Logan again. She hadn't spoken to him since their encounter three days ago and only briefly acknowledged him at dinner time. She was still furious with him but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he had pushed her further than anyone else had ever done, so she adopted a new, lazy, 'I don't care' persona just to irritate him (although lazy was nowhere near what she was).

Rory walked gracefully down the winding, marble staircases, breathing in the fresh scent that you receive only when rain graces the earth. She took her time in entering the massive dinning room, studying each ornament and its position in the household. How long would it take for her to get ready…she knew what was about to occur, but when and how will she be ready for him?

On entering the huge eating area, Rory was greeted solely by the face of Logan Huntzberger.

"Where's Luke?" she asked shortly, willingly giving in to the air of supremacy that consumed her.

"He won't be joining us today. He's too tired," replied Logan in an equally short manner; neither wanting to talk to the other, but both too proud to abandon their silent competition of who will crack first.

"Sarah!" called Rory, now irritated at having to share her dinner time with the one man she hated most in the household. Almost unconsciously, she adopted Emily's tolerance, something no-one in the household appreciated.

"Y-Yes ma'am," replied the scared house maid.

"Bring in the first course. Luke will not be joining us today," ordered Rory.

"Of course ma'am," stated Sarah as she scurried hurriedly out the room.

The two sat in silence while awaiting the arrival of their food – which arrived five minutes later – for what seemed to take forever to arrive. Logan was the first to break the silence, as it grew to suffocating measures.

"Henry is a fantastic chef. What do you think about the lasagne?" he asked in an uninterested manner.

"It's okay, nothing on Michelle though," replied Rory visibly flinching at the mention of an aspect to her past which she regrettably brought forth for discussion. Taking note of this, Logan pried further into the topic just to spite her. Don't get him wrong, Logan could be a nice guy…when he wanted to, but he was still angered from their last encounter and both of them – Rory and Logan – were straight A students at holding grudges.

"So you've met someone who cooks better than the present chef? Oh, do tell," smirked Logan. He knew he was getting under her skin and took great satisfaction from it.

"Yes, I've met a number of people who cook better than Henry, but where I met them and how I met them is not your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me I got work to do," replied Rory standing up from her seat.

"Why the sudden need to escape Rory? Did I hit a sore spot in talking about your past? What happened to you that would make you so afraid to even mention it? What's your problem?" asked Logan as he grabbed hold of her wrist during her attempted escape.

"You'll never understand. You have no idea what I went through, no-one does. An I told you, my name is LORELAI! You're just an energetic moron who has nothing better to do than pry into the lives of people who want nothing to do with you. Maybe you're used to girls falling at your feet or swooning at first glance. Well news flash Huntzberger, I'm not that girl. In case you're wondering I think you're a low, despicable, lousy waste of space and none other than an oxygen thief. The only reason I even so much as barely tolerate you in _my_ home is for Luke's sake! Any girl who so much as gives you a second glance has obviously suffered from major brain damage and can't think straight! Now leave me alone and go back to live the rest of your pathetic life AWAY from me!" yelled Rory as she pulled herself out of Logan's grip and headed – rather quickly – for the staircase.

Logan who stood frozen in shock from Rory's outburst was too surprised to do anything. Maybe he had gone a bit too far on dwelling further into her past when she specifically labelled it a 'danger zone' literally, but no matter what he did, no-one deserved to be on the receiving end of verbal lashing to that extent.

Logan was brought back to reality when he heard Rory stomp furiously up the stairs, suddenly all his confusion disappeared and was replaced with a hurtful anger. Unfortunately, the anger part of his emotions escalated with each thump on the stairs, so before Rory reached the top flight she was brought to a standstill by a raging voice that although powered by anger carried more waves of hurt.

"At least I'm not afraid of my past!" yelled Logan as he watched Rory stop abruptly. She turned, there was evident regret on her face and if Logan didn't know better he could've sworn he saw the glint of a tear in her eye. However, that was soon overtaken by a new mask of fury.

"Shut up Logan! You don't know what happened so you can't make accusations!" replied Rory in a dangerous voice. If Logan had paid more attention, he would've noticed a familiar blue outline surround her slim figure, tinting her once delicate blue eyes a midnight shade.

"Oh yeah, enlighten me!" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Logan felt a surge of energy whip past him. Had he not been who he was, he was sure he would have been blown to another galaxy.

"Stay away from me Huntzberger. I want you out of my house before tomorrow night or you'll feel the true wrath of opposing a Gilmore-Hayden," that was all Rory said before she disappeared, just like before, behind the massive oak doors that guarded her sanctuary.

'_You really did it this time Logan, but that sudden burst of energy…I'm sure it came from her, but if it did…that means…no! Don't even think about it, it can't possibly be…can it? Oh well, only time will tell'_ these were Logan's last thoughts as he exited the mansion and made his way over to his outdoor room to pack his things.

A/N: Okay, so once again I apologise for the confusion. If I had repeated them I am eternally sorry. I'm just really stressed out right now, and need some feedback on my writing ability and imagine extent.

Good luck to all and everyone who's as disorganized as I am.

Lassie


	3. Library

A/N: I'm glad some of you are enjoying this story, elated at some of the positive reviews, thankful for all the flames and sorry to those who are still confused. Just to set the record straight, I didn't post this for another show – I think I typed that in my first Chapter – I wrote it for another reason but never posted it so this is all in all . I wrote this before I joined as writing is my favourite hobby.

**Chapter 3 – No!!**

The sun rose gracefully from the mysterious depths of the horizon, birds chirped sweetly from the tree tops and the early morning wind whistled sweet tunes to the awaking day. It seemed as if all was right in the world of nature, however, the same could not be said for the feuding forces dwelling stubbornly within the Hayden household.

A delicate tapping echoed through the halls as a pair of elegant shoes hit the hard wooden floor. Briskly walking toward the library, Rory held her air of superiority, she would not allow herself to dwell on the fact that Logan was not at breakfast that morning, she refused to let the pang of guilt penetrate her shield. She did, after all, order him to leave, it's just she didn't expect him to obey her wishes; that's all it was – surprise.

As she parted the large oak doors leading into the massive library, she once again made an attempt to try to re-read the same sentence for the past half hour. As she made her way expertly around the library, avoiding every corner and taking every wanted turn without lifting her gaze from her book, she was about to finally sigh in a minor defeat – putting her book to rest on the conveniently placed table – when she collided with a strong yet soft object. On hearing said object grunt in disdain at being disturbed, she finally lifted her gaze to catch that of Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey, I know I'm not particularly your favourite person, but why push me into the hard-wood book case?" asked Logan a little confused.

"Huntzberger, what are you still doing here? I told you to go," stated Rory not at all amused by his confession. She was well aware that not five minutes ago a part of her, a microscopically small part of her but a part of her nonetheless, was feeling a tad guilty at having thought him departed, but the knowledge that he did in fact disobey her burned her with anger, granting her yet another excuse to loathe him.

"Keep your hair on, I'm leaving after lunch. I just came here to take a book that I need, then I'll be on my way," explained Logan as he turned on his heel and turned into another isle bearing deeper into the heart of the maze-like library.

Not wanting to spend another second thinking of the infuriating 'imbecile', Rory made her way around the maze of isles to another leading to the one book she knew she had to find.

Half-way there, however, she bumped into an unwelcome guest. "Watch where you're going Huntzberger, if you plan to make it to lunch," warned Rory in a dangerously low voice, her eyes clouded with hatred but her mask, flawless porcelain.

"What's with the Huntzberger already? My name is Logan, my last name is Huntzberger and I would prefer it if you'd call me by my first name," stated Logan exasperated.

"Since when do I care what you prefer?" deadpanned Rory.

"Touché _Ace,_" admitted Logan, adding emphasis to the latter part of the statement.

"What did you call me?" asked Rory, praying for his sake she heard him incorrectly – she hated nicknames.

"You know, of all the things I thought about you, deaf was not one of them. Hmm, I guess I have to add that to my list," laughed Logan, the last sentence said more to himself than to Rory.

He loved that he was able to make her re-act this way. The way her face turned a darker shade of red causing her cerulean eyes to grip his attention and the way her lips curled into a dangerous growl that for some reason made her look more cute than dangerous, although contradicting her impression, her eyes burned with a fury which could send a grown man running with tears streaming down her face. She was beautiful, yet intimidating and stood her ground. '_I guess it's just one of the many reasons I find her appealing. Whoa, wait a minute. Where the hell did that come from. I DO NOT find her appealing! Remember Logan you HATE her with a passion, just as much as she HATES you!!' _Ridding his treacherous mind of all its insane ideas, Logan turned his attention back to the fuming girl standing before him.

"I'm serious here Huntzberger, so don't play games with me!" shouted Rory. _Who would've thought one nickname could cause her to go over the edge like this?_

"I called you Ace; I know you heard me," smirked Logan, but on seeing the lethal expression on her face he hastily added with a laugh, "What, don't you like it _Ace_?"

"Shut it Huntzberger and for your sake I strongly advise that you never refer to me with that name _ever_ again!" commanded Rory, her anger reaching its peak. '_How is it that he always manages to infuriate me like this! Does he do it on purpose, well anyhow it's his funeral.'_

"Not that I'm not shaking _your majesty_ but since when do I care about what you suggest?" smirked Logan, mocking her from her from their earlier conversation.

After taking several breaths to calm herself and regain her composure, rory walked up to Logan her face inches away from his and her one index finger poking his chest, "Never call me that again or I swear that day will be the last day you ever take a breath. Now I suggest you leave the confinements of my library or stay out of my way," whispered Rory in a deadly tone, one that would've sent shivers of fear down the spines of ordinary men, but Logan was not normal – he was far from it – but was still rendered speechless; not from the tone or choice of her words, but from the close proximity of her body and his.

He could smell the lavender essence of her dark, coffee coloured hair and the intoxicatingly beautiful scent of her perfume. Rory left him standing there, fighting himself on the fact that although she was drop-dead gorgeous – there was no denying that – she was also a self-centred, arrogant, stone-hearted, insane moron. Agreeing with himself that he was only thrown because of the suddenness of her actions, he finally regained his composure and made his way further into the library to retrieve the one book he needed.

After browsing several different sections to the majestic library, Logan finally found the book he was looking for, 'The Eternal Struggle', however as he removed it from it's place as opened the thick, heavy book, he was unnerved to find it was completely blank; not a single word was written on any one of – what he assumed to be – thousand page book. Logan was brought out of his confused state by the voice of the one person he least wanted to face right now.

"Give me back my book Huntzberger," commanded Rory, it was clear from her tone of voice she didn't want to meet him again either. One encounter a day was more than enough and they already had two so three was just down-right outrageous.

Sighing in defeat at the empty contents of the book, Logan turned to face Rory, "It's not your book Ace," he smiled as he remembered how upset she got over the nickname.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Rory.

"Tell you what," bargained Logan as he led the book between his body and upper arm, "you stop calling me Huntzberger, and I'll stop calling you Ace. Deal?" he asked playfully, already knowing her answer.

"I hate you!" exclaimed Rory exasperated.

"And the sky is blue, the house is big and grass is green. What else is new?" deadpanned Logan enjoying toying with her mind like this.

"I don't have time to put up with your nonsense you jerk. So just give me my book. Unlike some I need to use it," stated Rory, tired of her constant run-ins with Logan.

"It's not your book. It doesn't have your name on it and anyway, what will you do with a blank book?" asked Logan.

"Actually," smirked Rory, "yes, that is my book and it does have my name on it and what will _you_ do with a blank book?"

"Your name isn't on here," stated Logan, not even looking at the book.

"Yes it is, right on the front," stated Rory an amused glint in her eye. Removing the book from its previous position, Logan looked at the front cover of the book an almost dropped his jaw in awe; there, engraved firmly into the metal cover was the name 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden'.

"See, I told you so, now give me _my_ book," commanded Rory having known she won, however as she made an attempt to grab the book from Logan's grasp, he simply held up his hand and said, "No."

"Don't make me go through this again. The book is mine, you know it and I know it, now give it here, I don't want to spend any unnecessary time with you," wined Rory.

"No, I will not give you the book because my name is written on the back, meaning this book is just as much mine as it is yours," smirked Logan.

"What are you talking about?" spat Rory in irritation.

"Look, see for yourself Ace," stated Logan as he showed Rory the back of the book. She just glared at him before shifting her icy gaze down to the smooth-metal surface of the book and was shocked to see the name of 'Logan Elias Huntzberger' staring back at her from the middle of the cover.

"How is it that I've not seen this before?" asked Rory to herself as she snatched the book from Logan and ran her fingers carefully over both their names.

"What does this mean?" she asked. Logan noted this was the first time she spoke to him without any trace of venom in her voice; she was just too confused at the moment to realize, but before he could answer her the book shot open causing Rory to drop it in surprise.

"What's happening?" she asked as she watched words and phrases swirl around the flashing pages of the book.

"Oh no, no, no, no! This can't be! It's not fair; what did I ever do to deserve this?" ranted Logan yelling at the ceiling.

"What? What's going on?" asked Rory, confused at his reaction.

"Rory…I'm your guardian," stated Ethan defeated.

"Hell no!" yelled Rory.

A/N: I will explain what a guardian is in the filler chapter next – Revelations. You know, I think this story has caused me more grief than both of my previous ones put together! Anyway, I enjoyed writing this one the most. Let me know what you think, tomorrow I might post two chapters because fillers aren't really that interesting, but if you don't want me to…I won't. It's up t you guys.

Good Luck to all and best wishes as well, March…one of my most readed months in terms of work load!


	4. Change of Heart?

**Chapter 4 – What now?**

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for posting chapter 2 again. I swear I need to see a neurologist! So here's the real fourth chapter. Please answer my A/N at the end. I need to know whether people find this story interesting or confusing or boring or...shut me up, I tend to ramble at times. So I apologise! Onto the next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Do you want me to cry? Do you take pleasure out of my pain? For the last time, NO I don't own Gilmore Girls...Do you have a tissue? (sniffsniff)

A warm breeze floated through the library, the smell of unused books suffocated the air and the golden rays of sunlight rained through the windows, shedding light on the shadowed corners of the room.

Rory and Logan sat facing each other in complete silence. It's been several hours since the book had opened and since then, not a word had been uttered. Fortunately the pages had stopped flashing but the phrases and sentences were still dancing lazily across the page.

When the tension accumulated to unimaginable measures, Logan finally broke the silence. "So…I guess this means I don't have to go now," he smirked. However, all he got in return for his efforts was an annoyed glare shot in his direction.

"Come on Ace, say something. Don't just glare at me like that; it's not my fault I'm your guardian. I didn't ask to be," sighed Logan in frustration, assuming she was blaming him for this mess.

"Why does fate enjoy picking on me?" whispered Rory more to herself than to Logan.

"Ahh, it can't be that bad being teamed up with me. I mean even the best of 'em suffered sometime," laughed Logan at the expression on her face.

"I take it you're the expert," droned Rory.

"And you're the rookie," finished Logan smiling.

"Wishful thinking there Huntzberger," smirked Rory, hers bearing an uncanny resemblance to Logan's.

"True, or it could be denial on your part," challenged Logan enjoying their little banter. However, before Rory could respond, a bright light surged out from the book allowing three elderly men to stand before them.

"I assume you two are the legendary Logan Huntzberger and Lorelai Hayden," a stiff, old voice filled the room. It was the tall man who spoke, his green eyes darting cat-like between the two teenagers as if impatiently waiting for a response.

"Yes sir, that would be us," answered Logan confused.

"Logan, what's going on here!" exclaimed Erika in a hushed whisper.

"Wow, my real name…I guess global warming is taking affect. The ice princess has softened," murmured Logan in an amused voice as she shot him a glare.

"Answer me Huntzberger," repeated Rory smiling slyly at his look of mock hurt.

"I honestly have no clue Ace," replied Logan turning his attention back to the three men before them.

"Stop calling me that! I told you I hate nicknames!" exclaimed Rory in irritation. However, Ethan just looked at her, silently pleading with her to be quiet – something that didn't go well in her book.

The tallest man stepped forward, motioning for Rory and Logan to take a seat, then braced himself for the lengthy explanation he was about to deliver. "Good day, Miss Hayden and Mr Huntzberger. I symbolise knowledge, the man with the staff symbolises power and the last of us symbolises wisdom. Before we begin, I would like to express how impressed I am Logan, at how quickly you've learned to harness your power. Well done, and I'm sure with your guardianship, young Miss Hayden will no doubt taste the extent of her powers," on seeing Rory begin to protest to his last statement, Knowledge quickly explained, "I apologise Rory, but you cannot be reassigned to a 'new guardian', simply because when you were born there was only one power source strong enough to rival yours. You and Logan are destined to work together, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry." Rory just scoffed in response while Logan groaned from disappointment. Sure, they were getting along a bit better, but Ethan knew she was just testing him, seeing how much he knew and analysing his personality. She was still the north pole inside. Her reaction on hearing he was her guardian said it all. _I'm certain, if I'm not suicidal by the time this week is up, then I'll definitely be institutionalised, _thought Logan to himself as he glanced over at Rory, just in time to watch her anger attack her face, but she decided to remain silent and listen to the rest of the men's messages.

"As you probably know, not long from now, a battle will wage between the two eternal powers. It will not be an easy journey and there will be many twists and turns to lead you astray. You will have to depend on each other for backup and survival if you wish to succeed," completed Knowledge as he stood back allowing Power to address the teens. As this exchange was taking place, two words were simultaneously thought by both Rory and Logan _'You wish!'_

"Coming onto more important matters," chanted Power, "you two are by far the most powerful beings in the magical communities between both parties. Gain complete control of your strengths and you will be unstoppable together. I wish the both of you well," he concluded.

It couldn't be explained, but as he was speaking, Rory noticed how carefully he was choosing his words as if to not say something he shouldn't and as he concluded his face pulled into a frown, he was hiding something, that much was certain. She glanced over at Logan to see if he suspected anything awkward but he shot her a glance, silently ordering her to conceal her suspicions. By this time, the final force – Wisdom – stepped forward.

"As you both would know by now, I am the force representing wisdom. I cannot grant you any information or advise you have not heard already, but I can leave you with this message:

_Dawn will creak and sunset shine,_

_Stone will weep and metal pine,_

_Oceans cease and shadows rule_

_Should you turn to darkness cool_

_Rely on one though you may not_

_Others deceive hurtful lot._

_Do not trust easy and you will find,_

_Strength, weakness and power_

_Fragments in your mind._

With that said, all three forces disappeared into a blinding white light, leaving the two teenagers alone, once again, in the confinements of the library.

"What do you think the old man meant by that 'message'? It sounded more like a riddle to me," stated Rory, not at all sure why she was talking to Logan.

"I don't know, I guess he was trying to warn us about something but couldn't just bluntly say it. So he placed it in a riddle for us to decipher," replied Logan deep in thought.

"All three of them seemed to be hiding something. Did you notice anything strange in Power's monologue?" asked Rory frustrated.

"I guess I should go unpack my stuff," answered Logan after a while, totally ignoring her question.

"Fine, but don't think things are going to change just because you're my guardian. _Everything_ remains the same, including your position in this house," commanded Rory.

"Wouldn't dream of disobeying your rules Ace," stated Logan, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Now go rest. Tomorrow we'll begin your training and start trying to decipher Wisdom's riddle," finished Logan in a tone Rory had never heard him use before. She couldn't tell whether he was irritated or just too lost in thought.

"Why are you telling me what to do? I don't need training, I've mastered my power; what do you think I've been doing for the past eight years Einstein?" asked Rory confidently.

Instead of replying Logan just turned around and stated, "Show me."

"Show you what?" asked Rory, a little thrown by the question.

"Show me what you can do," smirked Logan, pretty sure the extent of her power was nowhere near his.

"Okay, you asked for it," agreed Rory, a devilish grin gracing her features. She was glad to finally get the chance to show off her power. Suddenly, without warning, the ground began to shake, catching Logan by surprise and in the event causing him to lose his balance. A dark blue light surrounded Rory and her eyes turned a familiar midnight-purple colour. It was clear she was merely toying with him, but he wasn't about to give up that easily.

Before long, both parties were radiating extensive amounts of energy rocking the delicate crust of the earth. Rory was the first to attack, starting mortal combat with her opponent. Both could be classified as seventh degree black belts and taking either on, would be classified as suicide.

Logan dodged Rory's sudden, unexpected punches just as well as she dodged his spinning kicks and rabbit punches. Both were impressed with the other's level of expertise but Logan was still more experienced and therefore had the upper hand. With one swift movement, electrical energy radiated from Logan's palms aimed directly at Rory. Although not as equally experienced, Rory was a fast learner and easily reflected the attack.

The battle ended in a stale mate, with two heavily breathing teens and a devastated library.

"Not bad, Ace," stated Logan with an attempted laugh.

"Not so bad yourself Huntzberger," agreed Rory too tired to scold him yet again on her annoying nickname.

"Hey what happened to Einstein? I liked that nickname better," pouted Logan playfully.

"Too bad. Anyway, I need to go for a shower while you clean up this mess," ordered Rory with a grin.

"Why should I clean up this mess? You started this battle," argued Logan.

"True, but you're my guardian. You have to protect me, and if I try to clean this mess I might hurt my feet," explained Rory in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You evil, evil, evil, moron! That's so low," exclaimed Logan.

"I know, but it works," called Rory over her shoulder as she walked out the library door.

'_You know, I think I preferred the mean Erika more'_ thought Ethan to himself as he started packing away the fallen books on the shelves, _'Now I'm definitely going to be institutionalised!' _

------

In the depths of the London city streets, lurked two strangers. Their arrival would not be anticipated; it would be unexpected and would undoubtedly give them the upper hand.

'_She used her powers again; they've already grown to an exceptional strength. We cannot lose her now that we're so close.' _

'_Don't worry your highness. Even her guardian wouldn't be able to save her from this battle. I've already won…'_

A/N: Okay, there's the fourth chapter. First let me explain it! I'm certain that this is the last confusing chapter! The next one will be much better!!!!

Okay, the 3 dudes who pitched up out of nowhere were representatives of the book. They came to explain the properties of the book. Erika is warming up to Ethan and in the next one they'll be much closer because of the time skip.

I'll give you the title for the next chapter as it marks the 1st curve in the story.

Chapter 5 – Jess

Yes, you all can guess who that is and what it's going to be about, but if you guys think that this story is worth continuing I'll continue it otherwise I'll scrap it if you don't like it. I need to know what you think.

LOL

Lassie

PS – Good Luck to all of you for your respective schedules!!


	5. Jess

**Chapter 5 – Jess**

Sweet lullabies filled the air as a flock of birds returned from their migration period. A warm wind flooded the grounds creating a melodious tune with return of the animals. It's been three months since Rory found out that Logan was her guardian and in that time they came to, basically, _tolerate_ each other a little more, but to say they were friends would be an overstatement, they were more of acquaintances.

On this particular day, however, the two teens were buried deep within the cherry blossom forest, completing their daily training routine. From a distance bursts of energy levels could be felt, a variety of blinding colours littered the tree tops and the constant collision of limb on limb that could only be produced through martial arts, could be heard.

After a continuous five hour battle, Rory and Logan separated, both breathing heavily and bleeding from several wounds. "That wasn't half bad Ace, you're getting better at controlling those blasts," stated Logan as he began cleaning the open gashes on his right leg and forehead.

"Weren't too bad yourself Huntzberger," agreed Rory as she followed suit.

"You need to be quicker in your responses though and anticipate your opponent's next move. It's vital," reminded Logan, but he was greeted with a bolt of electrical energy catching him completely off guard and added yet another gash to his upper arm.

"Hey, I wasn't ready for that! Now I have to spend and extra long minute cleaning these wounds," yelled Logan sternly, but his eyes bore clear amusement.

"Don't worry Logan, when you're done I'll send you to a good Old Age home…or mental asylum, your choice," laughed Rory as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hardy, har, har very funny," pouted Logan as he resumed disinfecting his deep gashes.

"No but seriously Logan, what was that you were ranting on and on about anticipating your opponent's next move and always being on your guard?" smirked Rory, knowing she left him speechless. Logan just glared at her before sticking out his tongue and turning to face the other direction.

"Very mature," laughed Rory sarcastically. They grew to be quite comfortable in each other's company, which didn't go by unnoticed by the staff of the mansion, but whenever questioned about their feeling toward friendship, both would just glare at them and suggest immediate institutionalisation.

"Well, I'm heading back to the mansion, are you sure I shouldn't call the old age home, because I'm certain I see white specks growing in your hair," laughed Rory as she started making her way toward the mansion, but before she could move two spaces, Logan threw her sword that narrowly missed her head by inches. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked in a dangerous voice, almost a growl.

"So what if I am?" asked Logan surging forward and starting another sword fight. They knew the other was only kidding, both enjoyed their sword fighting sessions, it was their favourite because it didn't involve any magic or disappearing acts. It was a simple, hand eye co-ordination that both could do using the vibrations in the air. The speed at which the two attacked each other was phenomenal - as Rory aimed for his jaguar, Logan aimed for her rib cage, causing both attacks to decapitate. Both dodged their respective obstacles easily, but the pace at which they deviated from one attack to the other was so automatic, it was as if they fought each other like this everyday since they could walk. As the swishes and clanging of metal against metal grew more fierce, without warning, a shadow passed noticeably across Logan's face before he abruptly knocked her sword out of her hand and threw both weapons in different directions around the forest.

"What are you doing Huntz?" asked Erika a little irritated and confused.

"Hush! Someone is here," hissed Logan listening intently for any sign of movement.

"You sure?" asked Rory.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have stopped our fight; it is clear I was winning," beamed Logan before almost instantaneously switching back to focus on which angle their trespasser might attack from.

"You big baby, your ego is much need of deflating. Now shut up, I need to listen," whispered Rory in a hushed tone. Logan's retort was cut off, however, by a rustling coming from the south-east direction of the forest. Looking closely, Logan could make out a silent figure advancing towards them.

"Rory, get ready! Gather your energy," ordered Logan in a whisper as he brought his left hand to rest firmly in front of his body.

"No wait!" yelled Rory as the figure advanced closer.

"What?" asked Logan confused. _Had she just told me to call off my attack? It's in clear range, a direct hit!_

"It can't be," was all Rory responded.

"What? What's going on Rory?" asked Logan frustrated. But Rory remained silent watching their guest advance closer toward them until his hooded cloak came into view.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Rory. Before Logan could once again try to find out why she was so flabbergasted, Rory was sprinting toward their guest and flung herself into his arms. He grabbed her around the waist and due to the force at which she threw herself, he flung her around in a gentle twirl.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. What the hell is going on here!" yelled Logan, finally getting the other's attention.

As Rory moved away from their unexpected guest, she exposed him to Logan's intimidating glare. Their guest was about the same height as Logan – 5'9 – he wore a mop of short black hair that sat handsomely gelled on his head. His face bore perfectly carved features…all in all he was a better looking imitation of James Dean. His body was perfectly toned and his face reflected images of a mature, yet undecided, boy. You could tell from the depth of his quizzical and attentive auburn brown eyes that he had been through a lot; it was clear he had felt his fair share of pain.

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot. Logan, this is Jess Mariano. Jess this is Logan Huntzberger…my guardian," Rory did the necessary introductions as the two males shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Jess warmly.

"Same here," replied Logan.

"Now that that's over," announced Rory as the two boy's simultaneously dropped their hands, "You idiot!" she concluded as she smacked Jess upside his head.

"Ouch! Jeez woman, where did you learn to hit like that! I mean I always knew you had a strong hand but, Ouch!" stumbled Jess, shocked by the sudden surge of pain.

"That, my dear friend, was for never e-mailing, writing, calling or even smoke signalling in four very long months!" exclaimed Rory. Logan couldn't help but notice how Jess still had his arm around Rory and how she seemed to relax in his embrace. Whatever their relationship, they seemed to be closer than the eye could see and the mind comprehend. Whilst Logan was lost in a sea of questions that formulated at a disturbing rate in his mind, he missed the better half of the two _friends'_ conversation. All he caught was the end of Rory's last sentence, "…And that's what we've been doing for the past three months."

"Wow, that must've been…uh…hectic," smirked Jess teasingly whilst struggling to find the appropriate words.

"Hectic? That's the best you can come up with?," Started Rory, apparently his word choice was not appropriate, "Horrifying, scary, unfair, unexpected, etcetera, there are so many better fitting adjectives out there and you pick hectic?" asked Rory, her face distorted in mock disgust, but her eyes shining with amusement and her voice practically laughing silently.

Log couldn't ignore how much more relaxed she was in this guy's company. W_hat was his name again, Joe…Jack…Jim…Junk…Jess? Yeah, that was it Jess! Who gives some guy the name Jess? Oh well_. Rory and Jess were so engrossed in their animated conversation that they almost forgot Logan was there. The pair immediately stopped talking, however, when they heard Logan clear his throat.

"Not that it's not fun to sit here and be completely oblivious to what you're talking about but it's getting late and we need to start heading back," stated Logan as he turned on his heel and started making his way towards the mansion. He deliberately remained within hearing range of the other two to try to decipher their relationship, after all, he was her guardian and he had a right to eaves drop if he wanted to protect her. Right?

After walking for about five minutes, the mansion came into view and Rory finally broke away from Jess and caught up with Logan.

"Logan, can we take a break tomorrow, I wanted to spend the day with Jess you can come along if you want. I think it would be nice if you came, I mean after all, someone needs to carry my shopping bags when I get tired," joked Rory whilst awaiting an answer from Logan.

After a slight hesitation, Logan nodded, "Sure, I don't mind coming along as long as it's okay with Jess," added Logan but only out of courtesy. Quite frankly, he didn't care about what Jess thought.

"He already agreed, don't worry," replied Rory before dropping her voice a little, "Are you okay, you seem confused?"

"No, I'm okay. You starting to care about me Ace?" teased Logan.

"Just common courtesy, half the people who ask you that don't even care," defended Rory.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. I know you like me," laughed Logan.

"Dream on Logan. The day I begin to like you will be the day cats fly and birds grow to the size of an elephant," that was all she said before turning around and resuming her conversation with Jess.

The two of them – Rory and Jess – soon started walking in front of Logan who was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. He was brought out of his daze when Rory's voice sliced through his thoughts, "Oh and Jess, if the house begins to get a little stuffy, don't worry, it's just Logan's ego. It's grown bigger than the house in the past three months."

As Rory said this, she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Logan, while Jess broke out into a fit of laughter, "Sorry man, it just sounds so much more amusing when it's not directed at you," apologised Jess as Logan began to quicken his pace. Catching on immediately, Rory grabbed Jess by his sleeve and dragged him with her as she ran away from the fuming Logan. _Maybe that Jess guy isn't so bad after all, but still, that's a really strange vibe radiating off of him. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing, maybe it has something to do with his past or something. If Rory knows him I'm sure he's okay; I must just remember to find out who he is and whether Grandpa Luke knows him._ Logan sorted through his thoughts as he raced up the marble staircase and into the Hayden mansion.


End file.
